


Role reversal

by Tina908



Series: It All Started With A Card [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adam Raki Loves Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asperger Syndrome, Fluff, M/M, Nigel (Charlie Countryman) Loves Adam Raki, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Nigel (Charlie Countryman), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: This time it’s Beth who are making her way down to talk to Adam.-“Beth. My name is Beth. How many times do I have to tell you?”“Sure, Beatrice. Why don’t you tell someone who fucking cares instead, huh?” Nigel said.-
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Series: It All Started With A Card [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604764
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Role reversal

**Author's Note:**

> I still don’t like Beth so remember that I am not very nice to her.  
> English is not my first language and therefore there are going to be mistakes.

Beth was on her way down to Adams apartment to ask him to come out with her and her friends. That boy really needed to get out more. He spend way to much time alone in his apartment for that to be healthy. Everyone needed to be social ever once in a while.

Reaching the door, Beth knocked and waited.

Expecting to be met with Adams emotionless face and ever wandering eyes she was confused when she instead was met with the scrolling face of the guy she had brought home last week.

“Oh, its you. What the fuck do you want Betty?” Nigel asked with a voice full of disinterest.

Beth let out a deep sigh. “Beth. My name is Beth. How many times do I have to tell you?”

“Sure, Beatrice. Why don’t you tell someone who fucking cares instead, huh?” Nigel said.

“I’m looking for Adam. This is his apartment. Where is he?” Beth asked. Suddenly very worried for her friend. Adam was a very innocent and naive one, almost like a child so he could easily be taken advantage of. Especially by someone like Nigel.

“It’s fucking noon so he’s eating his lunch. Which you would fucking know if you cared for anyone but yourself for a fucking moment.” Nigel sneered.

“How dare you?!” Beth exclaimed. “I care about Adam! He’s my friend!”

“Yeah, what a great fucking friend you are, Bonnie. Trying to force my darling Adam to do things that makes him uncomfortable.” Nigel answered. Anger seeping into his voice.

“I’m not forcing him to do anything! I’m trying to help him be more social. It’s not healthy to stay alone all the time! He needs to come out more so he can be a little more normal!” Beth said, trying to defend herself. She was just trying to do what was best for her friend. Why couldn’t that cave man see that?

Nigel took a threatening step forward so he was towering over Beth.

“Normal?” Nigel growled furious. “My darling don’t need to be fucking normal, he’s perfect just the way he fucking is and if I ever hear you say that again, you and I are gonna have a problem and trust me, Bridget. You wont like that.”

Beth was starting to get scared that the man was acutely going to hurt her when a voice came from behind Nigel.

“Nigel, who was at the door?” Adam made his way through the apartment and came to a stop in the door opening.

Nigel turned around with a soft smile. The rage that was there a second ago was completely gone and in its stead there was a gentle expression. “Just Belinda, gorgeous.” Nigel answered with a voice so different that if Beth didn’t know better she would think it was a different person.

Adam frowned and looked around Nigel. “Nigel that’s Beth. I told you it’s rude to use any other names than hers. Did you not listen to me?” Adam asked and looked back at Nigel with hurt written all over his face.

“Of course I did, darling!” Nigel said quickly. “I’m sorry Adam. Your friend Beth was just stopping by to say hi but I told her you were eating.” Nigel closed the distance between them and then pressed a soft kiss to Adams head.

“Oh. That was nice of you Nigel. Thank you.” Adam said before turning to Beth. “What did you want?” He asked.

“I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me and my friends?” Beth said, casting nervous glances at Nigel who in return glared at her.

“No thank you Beth, I would rather stay home with Nigel so we can have sex.” Adam stated with a flat voice. Like he was talking about the weather and not about the most private part of his life.

“Adam! Remember what I said about sharing too much with others. This was too much information.” Beth explained.

“Oh, sorry Beth. We will talk another time. Goodbye.” Adam said and turned back to Nigel. “Can we go back inside now? I’m sexually excited.”

“Of course my Adam. Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
